How to Save a Life
by roversfan
Summary: Mercy, with a few other doctors, has been called in for a case where a teenage boy has been seriously injured and is beyond saving, but she manages to work her miracles and save his life. Gency fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhat based off of this: post/146021401678/genjimercy-dynamics**

* * *

Angela sat in the lounge of the medical ward. She didn't have much to do, as she was very young and tired. She usually stayed here since her parents died, her mother had caught an infection from one of her patients and passed in on to her father. She sat, day dreaming, until a radio shook her out of her trance.

"We have a male in a serious, unstable condition, he looks like he is a teenager. We need the most experienced doctors at our aid as soon as possible! Please go to 2-3 if you are wanting to help us." The radio blared. Angela didn't know if that meant her, but she decided to go as well. She didn't know exactly where to go, but she saw a few of nurses and doctors quickly hurrying someplace, so she followed them, assuming they were looking for the person as well. Her heart was pounding and she was struck with nervousness. She had dealt with many patients, but none in critical condition. She entered the room and saw him. An Asian looking teenager with green hair, and scratches and blood covering his entire body. His eyes were shut and his mouth open, arms spread out. Angela felt terrible for him. All the doctors stood together, discussing to eachother what they could possibly do. Angela was several years younger than every other doctor, but she was accepted. Her mother was the head of the entire hospital and had taught Angela since a very young age. One of doctors put the boy on life support and tracked his vitals while they discussed. They started to clean his wounds but he was still losing blood at a quick rate.

A couple minutes later, one of the doctors who had high authority went over to a phone, and dialled up a number. Angela could just make out what she said.

"We don't think he'll make it, he's losing blood too fast to restore him to full health. We've discussed turning him into an omnic, but that would be too hard, replacing all his limbs and organs into... Ugh." The woman said over the phone, placing her index finger and her thumb on her forehead, showing her stress. Angela heard mumbling from the other side of the phone, but couldn't make out what they said.

"Yes... Yes, that would work!" The woman said, her voice glimmering with hope. "We will, thank you so much, bye." She walked over to the others.

"Okay, so they came up with the idea that we could turn him half-omnic. We won't have to fully replace his body with metal, but the artificial parts of his body would help him stay alive, and generally improve him. They said that they would pay for all the costs, if we... Convince him to join Overwatch. It's all we can do." She rambled. "We just need someone who would be able to build artificial body parts." She paused as she spoke. One at a time, the faces looked at Angela. She started to blush, saying "Um... I should be able to." with a lack of confidence. Her mother had treated patients by turning them into an omnic. Angela used to watch her mother go on about her patient, while Angela felt really bored and wanted to be anyplace else. Ever since her parents' death, she felt guilty. She wished that she had payed attention and spent more time with her. She knew that she started to think too much and she needed to focus.

"Alright then, we just need to keep him alive as long as we can." The woman said. Angela felt a great sense of responsibility. Everyone was counting on her, especially the poor boy.

"I should probably get going so that I can start." Angela announced as she excused herself." She left the room.

* * *

Angela spent many days and sleepless nights working on the artificial body that she was creating. She would check in on the boy and see how he's going, and where she needs to work on. She prayed to God that it would work. She wandered around the building until she found the same woman who lead the operation.

"Excuse me, I've finished working on the artificial body." Angela said.

"Oh, you have? That's brilliant! I'll call in the others right away." The woman said as she pulled out her radio. "The artificial body for the patient on floor two, room three has been finished, all of the staff that were present during the operation, please head there now." She tucked away her radio. "You should probably get your artificial body and bring it while I explain what to do for the others." The woman said to Angela, who nodded. She went to her room and grabbed the pieces that were in a container and rushed back to the patient, memorising the path. She ran through the door and showed everyone what she had made. Her face was expressionless and she was feeling nervous. The doctors started to keep track of his vitals and keep him well while Angela put the pieces together on his body. She felt like more than just a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I will be continuing. Schoolwork is just getting in my way, and I keep writing lines then deleting them all, because I can't make up my mind on what to write. Anyway, sorry for taking a while, here's chapter 2.**

Angela pressed the last piece on, the faceplate. She stood back, looking at what she had created. She was proud.

"Angela, you've done it. The boy is in a stable condition, but he is still comatose. We don't know if it has fully worked yet. We just have to wait." The woman said. The doctors started to love the room but, as Angela was leaving, she realised that she didn't have much to do elsewhere, so she stayed. She went and just sat on the edge of the bed, next to him. She looked at his vitals, and saw that he was okay. She looked at the body she had made him. It was on nicely. She heard the steam and whirring of the pipes on his shoulders. She felt calm sitting next to a patient, for the first time in the hospital. She sighed.

"Uh, hello." She said. "I hope you're feeling okay. I noticed that I have don't have much on today." She paused. "Or... Any day, really. It's pretty hard being the youngest, ever since my mother died." She looks down into her lap. "Sometimes I try to tell the staff jokes, but they usually act as if I'm not there. But... I manage." She paused. "I wish I knew your name." She said. "That would make it easier to talk to you, but what can I do?" She said, her facial expression slanted "At least the first part of the day was relaxing. I managed to get a coffee!" She smiled. "I'm too young to be needing coffee, but it's a stressful job. At least I get to own a room, I'm kind of an orphan that gets paid." She yawned. "It's getting late, I should go..." She says, standing up. "Goodbye." Angela says in a soothing tone, checking his vitals once again and leaving.

She thought about her patient, if she had done well, if he would ever wake up, if he even spoke English, but she couldn't answer any of those questions until he woke up, or if he wakes up. She entered her room, changed and lay in bed. Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Angela's deep sleep was interrupted by the beeping of her alarm clock. She woke up at 4:30 with sluggish movements, wiping sleep from her eyes. She got dressed in her usual uniform, and headed to the lounge to see if she has any appointments. None today, only on weekdays. She may be surprised by a sudden phone call or text telling her to do something, but that isn't too regular. She thought about her patient. She sighed, playing it to herself as if it was a burden, even though she knew that she enjoyed time with him. Angela grabbed a black whiteboard marker and wrote in her afternoon, 'Taking care of patient (2-3).' She said to herself out loud as she wrote. She stood for a second, realising it was four in the morning and she had nothing to do. She walked over to the couch, and lay on it, her head resting on one armrest, her feet on the other. She rested her eyes and let her mind free. She mistakenly let herself fall asleep.

A while later, she woke back up, eyes droopy. Once she was fully awake, she slammed her hand on her forehead. "Damnit! She mumbled with anger. She looked around the room, hoping no-one saw her sleep or her outcry. She brought up her watch to her eyes and looked at the time. It was around 1:30, so she still had time to go visit her patient without everyone thinking that she falsely scheduled something so she could take the day off. Still pretty tired, she went and made herself a coffee, then headed down the windy hallways to her patient's room.

"Hello again. I've come to see you, being your doctor and all." She smiled, managing to make awkward speech to an unconscious body. She thought for a second, then took off his faceplate. His eyes were still closed, his head to the side and his mouth open. His entire face was red. She lay her hands on his cheek, feeling his skin. He felt hot, like a sunburn. "Oh no, I mustn't have cooled the air inside your body - sorry." She said, looking at his face. She took off all the parts of the head and started work on them. She added conditioning to all the different parts, and it took her some time. She left the room, re-entered and left again, getting what she needs. At last, she had finished. "Now, this should cool you off, and also bring the air down to your lower body." She said, talking softly to herself. She put the helmet back on like puzzle pieces Arians his head. "Erledigt." **_*_** She said, pausing. "I do so much for you." She says, looking at him. "This morning was pretty embarrassing. I woke up at around four o 'clock and went to the lounge. I was so tired and I went to sleep so late that night that I fell asleep on the couch in there. I'm not sure if anyone saw me, but I slept for around 8 hours... Note to self, try not sleep at around 2 in the morning. A shame that you had to... Arrive so late," she said, "but it's not your fault. I've had a couple of weird patients who didn't understand most things. Here, I'll tell you a story." She says, smiling. "So a couple weeks or months ago, I was treating a patient who had serious pain in her ear. I prescribed her to ear drops, and told her to see me after a week passed. She came back with good news and bad news. The good news was that her ear no longer hurt, but the bad news was that the medicine tastes awful. Since she was better, I didn't have the heart to tell her that ear drops belong in your ear..." She laughed and sipped her coffee. She tried to ask him questions and tell him knock knock jokes, but it got awkward when she had to respond. Realising that she didn't have much more to talk about, she decided to leave. "See you tomorrow." She said.

 **Once again, sorry for taking awhile, but here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.**

 ***Erledigt is 'done' in English.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beffort she fell asleep, Angela thought about how the future would go in the hospital. They needed more staff members, but no-one was able to help, and there is more demand than supply. She thought about her life there. They were desperate and hired a teenager. Continuing here would be hard. She dreamed of travelling and doing something else, but she knew that she was too young and she felt that she had no potential. Crowded by her thoughts, Angela fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to the usual sound of the alarm clock next to her. Angela moaned as she woke up, not wanting to move. She managed to shove herself out of bed and get changed, she then went over to the lounge to check if anything has been added to her day. Nope, she was free of work. It'll change tomorrow. Angela was happy that she gets a break on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. At least they try to give her a break, that was kind. It was too early in the morning to do much, so she decided to go back to her room and shower. As she undressed, she thought back to when she last had a wash. She realised how dirty she was and decided not to think about it. When she needed to shower, she put it off like a high school boy putting off an essay. She didn't want to waste time but she also didn't want people to think she was unsanitary. After quite a while in the shower, she decided it was time to get out. She dried off, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't a mess anymore, but she still looked tired as hell. Not the best look to have. She pulled herself away from the mirror and left the room. Reaching into the wardrobe, she put on a new uniform and as she walked out of the room, she felt a vibration in her shirt pocket. She unbuttoned it and pulled out her phone. A text from the head office, saying, 'Weekdays cleared. 2-3 patient is priority. Overwatch interested.'

"Yes..." Angela brushed her hair. The last line sparked a bit of curiousity. She had no idea why Overwatch wanted him. She knew it was huge for Overwatch to swoop in and ask for a patient. She felt a huge weight on her shoulders, and she didn't like it. At least she didn't have to do as much hard work as she usually does, if everything goes to plan, and she would be able to have her one-sided chat with her patient. She went to the lounge and made a coffee like she did every morning. She slowly walked to her patients room.

"Hey." Angela said as she walked through the door in her sweet voice. "I finally managed to have a rinse today." She said as she softly lifted her hands in the air. "Yay." She sat down next to his bed, sipping her coffee. "I would ask you how your day has been, but I already know how it was and you can't really speak." She stated the unfortunate facts, frowning. She looked at the screen beside her, seeing the camera footage. She saw men and women walk in and out, but her patient remained in the same position as always. "It's good that I'm not the only one visiting." She said, smiling. She sipped her coffee again. "I should probably stop drinking my morning coffee. I've had so much that milk tastes dull, let alone the coffee itself." She tossed out the rest of her drink. "Tough decisions." She jokingly said. "Hey, do you wanna hear a story? Once, I got an emergency call from someone who claimed to have overdosed on something. She was driven to the hosptial and we questioned her a bit as we prepared for surgery. We had to cancel all the surgery later. It was that day that she realised you can't overdose on a packet of mints." She laughed. She sat for a while, watching him. She felt bad.

Hours went to days, days went to months. Angela would visit her patient, tell her about her day, recent jokes she found and ramble on with unrelated things that she normally would not say to any of her fellow staff. As days went by, the boy's visits dropped. Everyone had given up. Angela herself had received messages telling her that she could give up if she wanted to, and continue with the rest of her life, but she did not. She had made it too far and started to develop a friendship with the boy, even though he was unaware of anything going on. If there was an emergency, Angela would have to deal with it herself, with shaky hands. At night, she tossed and turned and told herself that she wasn't able to save him and cursed herself for getting so emotionally attached to him. She thought that looking after the boy would be her break, but boy, was she wrong. Her life carried on like this, until one day.

"Hey there! I'm back. Don't worry, no coffee." Angela said when she walked through the door. She sat down and started speeding over the cameras, seeing if anything has changed overnight. No, everything still normal. She sighed. "I'm starting to run out of jokes to tell you, but I have one. So, a nurse went to the doctor and said that there was a man outside who thought he was invisible, then the doctor told the nurse to say that he couldn't see him today." She said giggling.

"Heh..." She got a response. His faceplate slowly started to shine green.

Angela covered her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh, you're awake!" She felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, it was a good joke." He said softly, reaching out for her before his hand fell flat.

"No, it's just- I..." She said, looking for words. "What's your name?"

He paused for a moment. "...G-Genji Shimada. Where am I?" Genji asked, stuttering.

"You're..." She stopped, seeing that he had fallen unconscious once again, his faceplate turning grey. She put her hands over her mouth once more, and looked around the room. "I did it..." She smiled. She needed to tell the others, but she didn't want to leave the room in case something happened. She decided to send a text to the office. She fumbled around in her pockets, looking for her phone. She typed 'The patient regained consciousness! He managed to stay awake for a minute but he fell unconscious after that.' She stared at the phone, waiting for a response. 'Brilliant. Is he stable or do we need to send others?' She received. She looked at the monitor that tracked his health. 'He is fine. He will need a while to recover and learn how to use his body.' She sent. 'Okay. You've done well, Angela. Thank you for your persistence.' They responded. 'Thank you.' She typed and put her phone away. She understood why they didn't send any other nurses. With all the violence in the world, they found it hard to keep up. She hoped that Overwatch will use Genji well.


End file.
